Oven appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a cooking chamber for receipt of food articles for cooking and an opening for accessing the cooking chamber. Certain oven appliances include a pair of doors rotatably mounted to the cabinet at the opening to permit selective access to the cooking chamber through the opening. Oven appliances having such doors are generally referred to as French door style oven appliances.
French door style oven appliances generally include a gasket extending between the doors and the cabinet at the opening of the cabinet when the doors are in a closed position. The gasket can assist with insulating the cooking chamber and/or with containing cooking fumes within the cooking chamber. To keep the doors compressed against the gasket, certain French door style oven appliances include a spring roller assembly that holds the doors in the closed position through the engagement of, e.g., a roller and a strike plate.
However, the spring roller assembly can suffer certain shortcomings.
More specifically, a certain amount of force is required to close the doors and engage the spring roller assembly. If food items and/or residue ignite during a cooking or cleaning cycle of the oven appliance, the pressure of the fluid within the cooking chamber increases, which may force the doors open. After the pressure of the fluid has been dissipated through the open doors, the doors alone generally are not able to exert the force required to re-engage the spring roller assembly. Thus, the doors may remain open, allowing heat, gases, and fumes generated in the cooking chamber to escape through the open doors, as well as supplying oxygen to the cooking chamber that could fuel a fire within the cooking chamber. Further, an opening between the cooking chamber and the exterior of the oven appliance could allow flames from burning food items and/or residue to escape from the cooking chamber and pose a hazard to a user of the oven appliance and others.
Accordingly, an oven appliance with features for dissipating pressure increases in the cooking chamber of the oven without forcing open the oven door would be beneficial. In particular, a flame arrester that dissipates pressure increases in the cooking chamber of an oven appliance would be useful. Additionally, a flame arrester with features for quenching flames from the cooking chamber of an oven appliance would be advantageous.